wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Animus society
This is slightly based on the SCP foundation!not completely though... The Animus society contains Animus enchanted objects,Animals,Etc. The Animus society was created by REDACTED. When we have a good amount of Subjects should i make a wiki? Yes No WE HAVE A SUBMISSION BLOG NOW!!! submissions moved to-here Current Roleplay-Glitches into Reality Rules You need to follow these rules if you want to have a animus enchant item/Creature/Dragon contained here or normal staff members. * The Subject is numbered by when they were found * Remember this is Slightly bases on the SCP foundation...only Slightly... * You can also have staff members * No animi characters!!! * No make a Subject-1 !!! * No making subjects over the number 80 Jobs Here are the list of Jobs for Staff members (more will be coming soon) * Object hunter-they find and contain the subject (containment at one the sites) * Guard-A dragon Guarding the subjects * Elite Guard-A dragon that Guards the more dangerous subjects * Researchers-They Research the subjects * Interviewer-They interview the subject if communication is possible * Site Director-They make sure everything runs well at each site of containment Sites and Bases Sites Site 4-A:In the wasteland between the Ice Kingdom and the kingdom of sand. Bases Stonewell base-located in Stonewell (yes i asked for permission) Staff members * "Spectrum"-Site Director * Elegance-Site Director|Wasteland site * NightmareFlame-Object hunter * LegendShimmer-Object hunter * Sollux-Object hunter * Boreal-Guard * Copper-Guard * Cardinal-Elite Guard * Alot more dragons Animus Enchanted Dragons * Subject 2-"TwoTime":an artificial fusion of a firescaled SkyWing and an animus SeaWing. The subject is constantly burning itself and others without exactly knowing why and does not seem to know that they have firescales. Despite this, they seem to have the instinct to avoid physical contact by instinct. A similar situation goes with their animus abilities. They were made to test the amount of power a dragon can survive living with without dying. * Subject 3-"The Blind Velvet":a dragoness of a unknown tribe, has Indistinguishable features and cannot speak. Covered in randomly colored sheets of velvet and lace. Can only distinguish a single clear eye on face. Fabrics can be taken off of them but new sheets form instantaneous. Clearly a curse, willingly cam into custody. * Subject 5-"The Violent Beast":Can turn into a beast and is dangerous. * Subject 6-"Neon":A RainWing that is Enchanted to glow. * Subject 8-"The Siren":A Enchanted SeaWing that can mimic any noise as well as control dragons and other things with it. * Subject 9-"The GoldenWing":A SandWing enchanted to turn anything they touch into gold. * Subject 10-"The Strong MudWing":A MudWing enchanted to have super strength * Subject 11-"Grim"-(Basically scp-049) A NightWing/IceWing hybrid with REDACTED * Subject 16-"Siren's brother":The brother to Subject 8,he was enchanted not to be effected by Subject 8's calls. * Subject 25-"The Being of Horoscopes": Unknown origins and tribe. Can physically shift into a horscope's animal/being. (Say for scorpio, they would become a dragon-sized scorpion, cancer would become a dragon-sized crab, libra they would be a dragon-sized scale, etc.) Personality will change along with shape. Able to speak. * Subject 26-"Animal Maniac":A Silkwing that can turn into any animal it wants and can control animals. Animus Enchanted Items * Subject 4-"The Statue":(basically scp-173)It seems to to be a normal statue at first but,when no one is watching it the statue will move at fast speeds to get to it's victim.It kill's its victim by snapping their neck. * Subject 7-"The Gem":It will attract dragons towards it and when it gets there, it activates the release of the creatures, if they live, it floats up and stabs them to death. * Subject 13-"The Bloodstone Necklace":The wearer of the Necklace can control the blood in other dragons veins and makes them crave blood. * Subject 15-"The animus cuffs":It may not be enchanted by a animus but it still ended up here.The animus cuffs stop a animus from using their magic when they wear the cuffs. * Subject 27-"The Obsidian Mirror":when smoke is blown onto it, then given the name of a dragon, will show that dragon's current actions and words. * Subject 28-"The Lie Detecting Conch Shell":A shell enchanted by Albatross to pulse with light when a dragon lies. It is used for negotiations and interrogations. * Subject 33-"The Animus Knife":This knife has a red glow to it And whom every grabs has a uncontrollable urge to kill every dragon in sight while holding the knife.It also makes them never want to let go of it,a dragon whom is holding it's eyes will turn red. * Subject 57-"Soaringblaze":When a dragon wears this necklace they will become a NightWing/SkyWing hybrid that calls themselves Soaringblaze and seem non-violent unless attacked.They are apparently a author and the Enchantment was by Ex-Prince Shade. Animus Enchanted Creatures * Subject 12-"Dinner":Enchanted by a NightWing name Stonemover to bring him food every few days. * Subject 14-"The Crab racers":A group of a dozen or so crabs all of different species but each have a similar black tattoo on their backs.Each run about 100 mph and were confiscated from a well known gambler. * Subject 17-"The Snake King":This is a large male adult king cobra that is enchanted with immortality and can control any single snake in the world. * Subject 24-"The Wise Owl":This owl can talk as well as answer any basic facts known by dragons,it forgets these until asked about it. * Subject 80-"The Speed Cats":They go at fast speeds and are all ways hungry. Category:Groups Category:Content (Blackberrythepiratefox) Category:Work In Progress Category:Animus